half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Hivehand
The Hivehand, also called the Hornet Gun, is an organic weapon used by Alien Grunts and Gordon Freeman. Overview The Hivehand is a biologically engineered living assault rifle. The weapon fires small insect-like organisms called 'hornets', sometimes known as 'thornets' at a steady rate. These creatures will home in on any targets in the general direction in which they're traveling. Their means of target identification, if any, are unknown. When fired from an Alien Grunt hornets will never attack an ally such as Vortigaunts or Alien Controllers. Unlike standard weapons, a Hivehand cannot be obtained from its user's corpse. One can be found on its own after the Tripmine-filled room in the chapter Surface Tension. Tactics *The Hivehand's rate of fire is quite slow and the hornets do not do an impressive amount of damage, but the Hivehand's chief advantage is its hornets can be fired around corners and will chase after retreating enemies. The secondary attack fires hornets more rapidly (depleting its reserve in seconds), but they will not home in on enemies. This mode can be useful for unleashing a large amount of damage in a hurry at close range, or for destroying stationary objects such as explosive barrels (since hornets unleashed via primary fire won't damage non-organic objects, they'll just bounce off looking for an organic target to chase). *The Hivehand can be used to eliminate enemies such as Standard Headcrabs and Barnacles, to preserve ammuntion from other weapons. *The Hivehand has an infinite ammo supply as it can produce an unlimited number of hornets; though it can only hold up to eight hornets ready for firing at any one time, insects that are fired are quickly replaced. Also, when all hornets are depleted, the Hivehand shakes violently before regenerating, as if it lost its breath. *Due to its infinite ammunition and the hornets' homing ability, the Hivehand is an exceptionally useful weapon at range in multiplayer games, where players spawn with very little ammunition and targets rarely stop moving. *The Hivehand's primary fire is very useful against Alien Controllers because of its homing ability and unlimited ammo. *The Hivehands homing ability can distract sentry turrets and allow you to either slip pass or destroy it. Behind the scenes *The Alien Grunt was originally to use a weapon dubbed "Black Hole Gun" and other weapons such as the "Alien Organic Chainsaw" and the "Spore Missile Launcher". *The Hivehand was originally dubbed the "Alien Organic Assault Rifle" and greatly differed from the design of its retail version. The Hivehand's final design came from another cut weapon dubbed the "Alien Organic Chainsaw". *The Hivehand originally had no model and was rather "built-in" in the Alien Grunt's right hand,Half-Life Beta although it was probably temporary. Gallery Pre-release File:Alien Organic Chainsaw.jpg|Concept art. File:Alien organic assault rifle con.jpg|Ditto. File:Spore missile launcher.jpg|Ditto. File:Hivehand concept.jpg|Ditto. File:Agrunt corridorbeta.jpg|Alien Grunts attacking with "built-in" Hivehands. Retail File:Hivehand hud.png|HUD icon. File:Hivehand w.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Hive1.jpg|Viewmodel. File:W hivehand hd.jpg|HD worldmodel. File:hivegun hd.jpg|HD viewmodel. File:Hivehand projectile.jpg|Projectile model. File:Alien Grunt.jpg|An Alien Grunt with the Hivehand. File:Agrunt firing.jpg|A firing Alien Grunt. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life Category:Weapons Category:Xen weapons Category:Chuck Jones designs